


Pink Sugar

by violentandunpopular



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bi-Gender Character(s), Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Mentioned mate, Original Character(s), Scenting, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentandunpopular/pseuds/violentandunpopular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha needs to get work done but her Princess is needy and restless. She'll lick him to sleep, always.</p><p>--</p><p>“You don’t have to beg me.” She unfolded the blanket enough to wiggle under, letting it fall over and hide me. “You never have to beg me, Princess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Sugar

**Alpha = Alpha, she/female, fluid**  
 **Princess = Omega, he/female, bi-gender**  
  
**Not very descriptive or my best, sorry, still feeling out everything. I know this is a super specific work and won't get a lot of views, but I'd like to know what you think.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

The whines were faint at first, just tiny noises of discomfort. Alpha ignored them and continued to work on her essay, words flowing from her fingertips and into the online document with half a dozen tabs open to help her along the way. But her boy started squirming and she was getting distracted, the powder blue blanket shifting around as the young Omega grew more restless. She reached out and laid her hand on his hip in concern. “Are you alright, little one?”

  


There was a muffled grunt.

  


“Princess?” she tried again, hoping he wasn’t getting sick.

  


“Alpha,” came the pathetic little moan of her Omega.

  


Alpha pushed away her laptop and tried to unravel her bedmate from the blankets but he’d made himself a tight little burrito. He muttered her title a few times but didn’t emerge. She sniffed the air and grinned when she caught that pink-sugar scent. She scooted closer and wiggled her hand into the mass of blankets, fingertips skimming over a bare waist and down to the soft cotton panties she’d bought for him. Princess squirmed and let out a cute mew as her fingers danced past the elastic and dipped down between his folds. Her fingers slid easily through the wetness there and she was merciless, tips sliding up into her small hole to feel it clench.

  


The Omega groaned in disappointment as she took her fingers back, holding them up to the light to see how they glistened. A quick swipe of the tongue and it was nothing but sweet syrup. “You’re wet, princess. It’s bedtime. You were tired all day today, I thought you’d be ready to fall asleep for me.”

  


“ ‘m sleepy,” the boy promised but there was a strain to his voice.

  


An Alpha’s work was never done. She yanked down the blanket and exposed her boy’s face. The Omega gasped but didn’t try to get away. He was such a pretty one. Skin so velvety smooth and pale except for that gorgeous pink blush staining round cheeks and dancing across the bridge of his nose. Light eyes and pink lips, hair ruffled and colored shades of pale blonde and rose. “My spun sugar boy.”

  


Alpha didn’t give the other a chance to protest before she threaded her fingers through his hair and tilted his mouth up, taking it with her own in a slow kiss. Those precious lips were pliant under her own, opening up on instinct and that constant, deep desire that kept them coming together like this.

  


“Okay, Princess, I’ll soothe you.”

  


“Oh, Alpha, _please_.”

  


“You don’t have to beg me.” She unfolded the blanket enough to wiggle under, letting it fall over and hide me. “You never have to beg me, Princess.”

  


Alpha hooked her fingers in the sides of her boy’s panties and tugged them down and away with ease, the air under the blanket already hot. The only thing that covered the Omega now was a thin, old wife beater of her own. He liked to wear her clothes and she loved to see him in them. Though it was dark under the blanket she could clearly see most of that soft belly, the parting, plump flesh of his thighs and the glistening slit in-between. When they’d first got together, her boy had been so scared she’d be disappointed in his “parts” and she’d spent every day since then assuring him that he was perfect the way he was.

  


Her good boy. Her Princess.   

  


Alpha dragged the boy’s legs up to hook over her shoulders and she grabbed generous handfuls of those hips that turned gazes every time they were out. She dragged her thumb between the folds and rubbed at the little button she found there, coarse curls kissing her skin. The Omega chittered and spread his legs further, offering himself to the other.

  


Alpha dipped in hungrily and laved over the little nub, swirling her tongue in tight circles until it grew stiff and strained for more. She grinned and listened to all the eager little moans her boy choked on, the sounds sticking in his throat. He tasted all sweet down here too, a deeper molasses than the sugar that seeped out of his pores.

  


The boy's thighs trembled under Alpha's hands but she didn't let up. She lapped in broad licks down the slit until she reached the treasure – his soaked hole. It was like wet silk on her tongue and she licked as deep as she could, the sweetness coating her mouth until it was all she could taste. Her boy was mewling openly now, panting her title, a squeal escaping him as she slid a finger inside. Small and sweet – a perfect little place to bury her fake cock, a selection of them in a drawer nearby. But that's now what her Princess needed right now. All he needed was to be licked to completion a few times and he'd slip right off.

  


_My treat. My sugar spun boy. I’ll fuck you open, make you crave to be bred, give you to my mate to be roughed up only so I can soothe you with my tongue. He’ll knock me up and then you’ll drink down my milk until the tiny babe comes, prep me to be supped from everyday._

  


Alpha fucked her finger finger into that soaked heat and licked at the tiny clit until the room was filled with her boy's moans. He was bucking now but she kept a hand clamped on his hip. She wanted so badly to reach up and claw off that thin shirt to expose that gorgeous chest. Young and plump, fleshy mounds with nipples the color of strawberry candy that she longed to suckle on. Those small breasts looked perfect in her clutches, softness puffing between her fingers as she groped them with shameless need.

  


And then the Omega came and she remembered why she was there. She wrapped her lips around the hot nub and flicked at it with the stiff peak of her tongue, one finger becoming two inside the fluttering hole. She kept her boy full as he humped into the air and gushed around her digits, calling out _Alpha!_ in a cute, high-pitched cry.

  


Alpha kept licking through it all, humming as he came down from his bliss and writhed on the sheets. The air around her was super-heated and saturated in the Omega’s scent. She huffed it from the source and worked the nub with insistent flicks, slowly pumping her fingers into his clutch. He had started to babble but started to fade as she suckled him to another climax, fingers slowly sliding out but mouth staying right on his sensitive clit.

  


Alpha lessened her grip on her boy’s thigh and rubbed them lovingly, slowing down to kitten licks until there was only sleepy coos coming from her princess. She french-kissed the reddened bud until the Omega’s noises quieted to content hums, and then into heavy breaths that were almost snores. Alpha  pressed one last kiss to the softening nub before she skillfully tugged back up the boy’s panties. She fixed them back in place and and then wiggled out from under the covers, wrapping him up so he wouldn’t get cold.

  


She moved back to her spot and pulled the laptop back onto her crossed knees, swiping the mouse pad so the screensaver cut out. She licked the musky taste from her lips with a content rumble and tried to gather her thoughts back together.

  


Alpha wasn’t a few sentences in before Princess rolled over and nosed at her thigh. She doubled checked but the boy was fast asleep, only seeking her scent.

  


“Hush, little one, I’m right here. Alpha’s here.”

 

 

* * *

  
**This might be a thing, like a small series.**  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
